You're Still the One
by dobegirl15
Summary: Something causes Cory to think of a not-so-pleasant memory, but it makes him realize that he and Topanga have always been meant for each other. Based on the beautiful song, "You're Still the One" by Shania Twain. Corpanga! One shot.
**M'kay, so this happened. Rather than preparing for one of my four tests this week, I decided writing a one shot would be a productive use of my time…so here we are. But it's Corpanga, so…I forgive myself :D**

 **This is based on the song, "You're Still the One" by Shania Twain…cause it's an adorable song. And I saw a Corpanga video with that song. And it was amazing. Go look it up on youtube if you haven't already, 'cause seriously, that video is perfect.**

 **Thank you to Gmwfan2017 for the idea to write about this song! It works perfectly with their relationship.**

 **Now on with the show!**

Cory and Topanga were standing in line at the store, just waiting to pay for their groceries. Topanga's eyes grazed over the magazine headlines and she chuckled and shook her head at the obviously false stories on some of the covers.

"I can't believe we actually get a date night in tonight," Cory said.

She turned to look at him and raised her eyebrows. "I know. Lucky that Auggie and Riley had planned sleepovers on the same weekend."

"I can't remember the last time we had a Friday night to ourselves," Cory said.

"Me either. It'll be great," she said, smiling. She leaned up toward him and he smiled back at her. She pecked his lips and then grinned at him.

All of a sudden they noticed that they were up next. They quickly started putting their groceries on the counter.

"Hello," the cashier said. "Find everything alright?"

"Yes, thank you," Topanga said, putting the last few items on the counter. She pushed her cart toward the other end of the counter and took her wallet out, awaiting the light of the card reader, signaling she could swipe her card.

When the cashier finished scanning everything, Topanga turned to look at Cory. He was still a few feet back, just seemingly staring off into space.

"Cory," she said, trying to get his attention.

He didn't answer.

"Cory," she tried again. His head snapped back to Topanga and she gave him a weird look.

"Honey, can you get the rest of the bags while I pay?" she asked.

He just nodded and went to gather the last of the bags.

Topanga finished paying and looked at Cory, who was moving rather slowly at putting the bags in the cart.

"Cory, come on, we're done."

He looked up at her and nodded, turning back to start working faster.

Finally, he put the last bag in the cart, and she pushed it past him, starting for the doors. He followed and walked beside her all the way to their car.

They unloaded in the groceries into the trunk of the car and then got in. Cory got into the driver's seat and started the car without a word. They both put their seatbelts on and then Cory backed out of the parking space. They started across the parking lot and Topanga looked at him, confused and concerned.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Okay, well it seemed like something. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry," he said, putting his hand over hers, which was resting on the arm of her seat.

She smiled up at him. "Okay. But you do seem awfully quiet."

He nodded. "Yeah. I just got a little bit of a headache is all."

"Oh. Do you want to take something?"

He shook his head. "No. That's alright. I'll be fine. I just need a few minutes and then I'll be okay again."

She nodded again and turned to face the front, squeezing his hand.

He was silent the entire way back home, but continued to hold her hand tightly.

She gave him a few glances, trying to figure out what was going on, but she got no clues, as he just looked straight ahead at the road.

As they pulled into their driveway, she watched him, trying to decipher what was going on. He turned the car off and just sat there for a few seconds.

"Honey," she said, breaking his trance.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" she asked. He could hear the concern in her voice.

"Yeah. Let's carry in the groceries," he said. He finally let go of her hand and got out of the car.

They went to the trunk and got the bags out. Topanga's eyes never left him for a second, other than to pick up the bags. She was beginning to get really concerned now. He was acting so weird. Normally, he would have carried an entire conversation on their car ride back.

They walked up to their apartment and Cory took his keys out to unlock the door. He opened the door and let her walk in first and they both walked to the table to set the bags down.

He started putting the groceries away without a word.

Topanga followed his lead and put the groceries away too. When she finished with her bags, she stopped and crossed her arms, looking at him.

"Cory Matthews," she said seriously.

"What?" he asked, looking at her.

"There is something going on and I would like to know what it is," she demanded.

He sighed and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"There's nothing going on, I promise," he said.

She put his arms around him in response and said, "Then why are you so quiet?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Trust me."

She looked at him for a second. She knew that if it was something important, he would tell her. She decided that if he didn't want to tell her, it must not be that big of a deal.

She nodded at him. "Okay. But I don't want you acting weird. This is our night in and it's supposed to be fun."

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I know. I'm sorry. Do you want to start your movie?"

She forced a smile back at him and said, "Yeah. Let's start the movie."

She went to her purse and took the rental DVD. She opened the case and put the disc in the DVD player.

Cory sat down on the couch and put his arm up to make room for her. She sat down and leaned into him, curling her legs up next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned her head on his chest.

Throughout the movie, Topanga laughed, looking up to see Cory chuckling when he saw her. He wasn't laughing at the movie though. She could tell he was just waiting for her reaction to know when to laugh. The ending was sad, and Topanga felt tears coming to her eyes. She sniffled a few times and felt Cory hold her tighter and rub her arm. When the credits started, she turned to bury her face in his chest, upset with how the movie ended.

"Ah, that was a dumb ending!" she yelled into his chest.

He chuckled. "That's why I don't like chick flicks."

"Did you even watch it?" she finally confronted him, looking at him expectantly.

"Yeah," he said as if it were obvious.

"What happened in the movie?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, there was a girl who…loved this guy…and they went through some tough times, but made it work in the end."

She gave him a look. "Cory, the guy died at the end."

He made a face, knowing he was caught. "Well, at least I knew there were two characters."

"But you totally missed the part about the other guy."

He waved the comment away. "That's 'cause the other guy didn't matter in the end anyways."

"Well neither did the main character's death apparently," she said sarcastically.

He sighed.

"Cory, obviously something is still bothering you, and I want you to tell me what it is."

"Topanga, I promise you, it doesn't matter. It's insignificant. Does not affect us one bit."

She gave him another look. "It's affecting you, so it's affecting me. Why can't you tell me?"

"I _can_ tell you, I just…it shouldn't mean anything, so I don't see any point in talking about it. It means nothing."

Her eyes crinkled as she tried to make sense of what he was saying. "Cory, what?"

"It's stupid," he said. "And I don't know why it's making me so upset, 'cause it shouldn't."

"What is going on?" she asked, beginning to become really concerned. "Cory, you're starting to scare me. Just tell me."

He closed his eyes and sighed, giving in. "Fine. But it's nothing. Absolutely nothing."

She nodded.

"It was the girl at the grocery store."

"The girl at the grocery store…" Topanga repeated, not understanding.

"Yeah. Did you see who she was?"

She shook her head, confused. "No. Who was she?"

"Well, I don't know who she was, but I saw her name, and her name…was Lauren."

"Oh," Topanga said, understanding now.

"See?" he asked. "It's stupid and I don't know why it's got me so shaken up."

She looked at him sympathetically. "Because it was a bad memory, Cory. It's not something you need to be embarrassed about."

"I know, but it shouldn't get to me. That's why I'm upset. Because I don't care about Lauren one bit, and yet the mere mention of her name irks me. Why is that?"

"Because we don't like her," she said with a chuckle. "Honey, why does it bother you that you don't like her name? I don't like her name either."

""Cause it shouldn't matter. She means absolutely nothing to me, so why should her name get to make me upset? I don't want it to."

"So don't let it," Topanga said as if it were obvious.

He looked at her for a second. "You're right. That name doesn't even matter anymore. No- it never did. She never mattered at all. So why should she matter now?"

"Wow, that didn't take much to fix ya," Topanga chuckled.

"Even when I thought she mattered, she didn't. It was always you."

She smiled at him. "It was always you."

"Now look at us," he said, looking around them. "We did it. We made it, Topanga. All those times people tried to keep us apart, but we made it."

She nodded. "They tried pretty hard, didn't they?"

"Yeah. Now here we are, sitting on our couch together, having been happily married for sixteen years and with two wonderful children."

She grinned and nodded. "We showed them."

"Look at what we'd be missing out on if just one of those things had kept us apart."

"Your parents always thought we were crazy for thinking we'd be together forever. Remember when I moved to Pittsburgh? And they told us that we weren't allowed to run away to each other?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. And you did anyway. I'm so glad you did."

"How could I not? I didn't belong in Pittsburgh. I belonged with you. We knew that even then."

He nodded. "How did we even manage that? So many things happened to us. The odds were just stacked against us and somehow we got out of there together."

"'Cause we loved each other. Can you imagine how crazy we must have sounded? We were truly high schoolers in love," she said, laughing. "I can't imagine what we must have looked like to everyone else. And I can't imagine seeing anyone nowadays so young and believing them that they're in love. I guess I get why people didn't believe us."

He nodded at her. "I do too. We were Riley's age," he said laughing. "Imagine our little girl telling us that she was in love. We'd never think it was so serious."

"Wow," she said, shaking her head. "We were Riley's age. When we first said it. We did know what love was, though, didn't we? I mean, as much as we could at that age I think."

"We did. It's still kind of the same, just a little more grown-up."

"Yeah. You were quite the smart one, weren't you?" she asked, pointing at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, laughing. "If I recall, you were the one who was valedictorian."

"Yeah but you told me what love was, and you were right. I still remember. You told me that you were always able to talk to me and make me laugh and that you wanted to take care of me."

"Well, it's true," he said, shrugging. "I guess I did know, 'cause that's still true," he laughed.

She smiled at him. "I love you, too."

He smiled. "I was always hoping you did." He leaned down to kiss her and she giggled.

"I'm so glad it's still you," he said after their kiss.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that some people go through their lives and meet so many people looking for the right one. But for us it's always been just us. And somehow- I don't know how- I think I fall in love with you more every day."

She looked at him adoringly and smiled. "Even after all this time, you still make my heart melt and you're still the one I love."

He smiled at her. "It makes me so happy that you're still the one, Topanga. I thought old people just stayed with each other 'cause they're already together, and that the love kind of fades. But that's not happening," he said, chuckling.

She laughed with him and said, "First, we are not old." She pointed her finger at him again. "Second, they're crazy, 'cause I don't know how you could not still love each other," she said, leaning toward him, grinning.

He pulled her closer to him and she nuzzled up to his neck, resting her head comfortably between his neck and shoulder.

"I don't know either," he said, grinning back and shaking his head.

"You're the only one I could ever belong to," she said quietly. She carefully and softly kissed his neck where her head laid.

"How could people even change their minds?"

"Crazy," she said simply.

"I mean we said our vows to each other sixteen years ago and I would still never ever change them, except for maybe to write mine better."

She giggled and planted another kiss.

"I always hope that you're the one in my dreams when I go to sleep."

"Mmhmm," she agreed, mumbling and nodding.

"You're the last person I want to see when I go to sleep and the first person I want to see when I wake up."

"Other people are crazy," she mumbled, kissing him again.

He turned to look at her. "And just what do you think you're doing?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

She looked up at him innocently and shrugged.

He shook his head and laughed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her toward him. This time, she fell onto his lap giggling, her head landing on the couch on the other side of him.

"Have you been listening to a word I was saying?" he asked with a smirk, looking down at her laying on the couch.

"Yes, Cory," she said, nodding.

"Listening like I was listening to the movie or listening for real?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You're still the one I choose, and the one I want to see when I wake up every morning, and the one I dream about, and the one I belong to. And I love you very much."

He couldn't stop himself from smiling at her, feeling what he described earlier as falling in love with her more every day.

She reached her arms up and grabbed his face, bringing him to her. She kissed him seriously and then brought his face back up.

"See? I listen," she said smugly.

He laughed at her and said, "I wasn't so sure that you were, but I guess you were."

She nodded and smiled, running her fingers through his hair. Then she brought his face back to hers again and he smiled against her kiss. She took her legs off of his lap and let her heels touch the floor as he leaned toward her and laid down next to her. She wrapped her arms around him as they kissed.

A high-pitched scream interrupted their perfect moment and they jumped away from each other. They both sat straight up and looked toward the door to see their son and Doy both covering their eyes and screaming.

"Auggie, guys, what are you doing at home?" Topanga asked, standing and walking over to him.

"What are _you_ doing at home?" Auggie asked, looking at them both with wide eyes.

"Honey, I thought you were at…Doy's…for tonight," she said, cringing at the pronunciation of her son's friend's name.

Doy smiled smugly at Topanga.

"I was, but I forgot my pillow!" he said, still looking at them both disgustingly.

"Well, go get your pillow!" Cory said.

Auggie made a face at them both before walking into the hallway. Cory and Topanga watched him walk away from them. Topanga turned back to Doy to see him just standing there, looking between her and Cory with a disgusted look on his face. Within a few seconds, Auggie returned to the living room with his pillow.

"Boy am I glad to get outta here," he said, walking to the door. Doy followed closely behind.

Doy turned back around, gave them one last disgusted look, and said, "You guys are gross," before walking out the door and letting it shut behind him.

Topanga turned to Cory with raised eyebrows.

They were both silent for a moment.

Then a grin came to Cory's face and he said, "Hey, we still got it!"

Topanga grinned back and jumped back on the couch with her husband.

 **What did you think?**

 **Thank you to Gmwfan2017 for giving me the inspiration for this one shot. I really appreciate you taking the time to think of ideas for me. :)**

 **Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts- I love hearing what you guys have to say.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this! Stay awesome!**


End file.
